Demon's Homecoming
by Raydiva
Summary: After a grueling mission to the Anderfels in 'Demon's Salvation' there is some backlash due to Anders now staying at Skyhold. Shepard decides to take Cole and Anders with her to the place she called home when she first arrived on Thedas. This working vacation is to give the Inquisitor time to smooth things over and to give the trio a much needed break.
1. Damn It!

**Ok, this is just getting weird. Here I thought I was just going to write that one small story 'Demon from the Stars' to get this whole Mass Effect/Dragon Age crossover out of my system. But noooo, I had to go write 'Demon's Salvation' and now I'm hooked. The reason for the massive delay on this story is that this is a third attempt. I had two almost complete stories that I just couldn't get to work before I got to this one. Hopefully third time is the charm. This one is less action and more info in regards to the hows and whys Shepard is on Thedas.**

 **Once again I remind you the reader, I'm assuming you have played or at least seen videos of the Mass Effect and Dragon Age series. I do recommend reading the first two 'Demon' stories since they provide a good bit of background for this one.**

 **Ok now for the standard disclaimer…I have no rights in regards to Dragon Age, Mass Effect or any of Bioware's, EA's, etc properties. The only original character so far is Lady Chases-Shadows and I would call her mine but she's a cat. You can't own a cat, even a fictional one. If she happens to show up in some other story not related to these, just let her be and she'll come back home eventually…maybe..I hope.**

 **Chapter 1: Damn It**

 **(Jane's Quarters)**

Jane woke up to a beam of sunlight that somehow got pass the window shutters and curtains to hit her right in the eyes. She lazily moved her arm to cover her eyes as she noted the more masculine arm around her waist. Took her a few moments for her thoughts to clear but then she remember that Cole had camped out in her room last night. Both being exhausted after just arriving from the Anderfels and having to deal with Weisshaupt's demands, she just let him stay where he was.

Cole's arm tightened briefly as he sleepily nuzzled the back of her neck. "This is nice, "Cole said in a sleep heavy voice.

Jane turned over so that she was facing the pale, blue eyed male. His almost white, blonde hair ruffled more than normal and eyes still not fully awake gave him an even more innocent look. Jane closed her eyes and mentally groaned at feeling that she was corrupting an innocent kid. Cole pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered, "I'm not a child."

Jane snorted and said, "No you're a horny teen that enjoys peeking in on people's thoughts when they are…"

"It's hard not to, when they are literally throwing their thoughts and feelings right at me, "said Cole who then kissed her cheek, "Like you were doing just before you woke up. I like that dream." He then took hold of the back of her head to hold her in place as he kissed her.

Jane moaned as she took hold of his hair to return the kiss in full. She wasn't expected to report until this afternoon, they were alone and the door locked. Events have been making them put this off for weeks. There was nothing that…

A loud knocking at the door followed by, "Investigator! The Inquisitor requests your presences in his chambers."

 **(Inquisitor's Chambers)**

"It's a good thing I read the reports you sent before that Weisshaupt Warden arrived, "said the tired looking Inquisitor at his desk. He took a sip from a mug and then asked, "Where did you learn how to deal with politicians like that?"

Shepard crossed her arms and shrugged, "Years trying to get the Citadel Counsel to listen. Never did get them to listen though, until the Reapers were knocking on their back doors. It was nice actually winning a political argument for once without giant monsters being involved. Wait, there was the indoctrinated dragon. Damn it."

The Inquisitor leaned back and chucked, "If I haven't already given my heart to a spicy little Antivan…"

"It would have never worked, "said Shepard, "If we ever got together like that it might just mean the end of the world. Again."

Maxwell shook his head and took another drink, "It's just nice to have someone to talk with who has some inkling on what I'm going through. Enough of that, back to work before the next world shattering event occurs or we will never be done with this paperwork. "

For the next few hours, they went in detail over the reports Shepard had sent ahead as well as working on the latest report. Shepard wondered silently why the Inquisitor was going over her reports and not one of the Advisors.

"The reports seem to be in order, even the dragon, "said Maxwell, "But are you certain Anders is safe"

"So long as the local mages and/or templars don't recognize him, "said Shepard with a shrug.

"That's not what I mean. What about Justice?"

"Yeah, I did leave out the details since I didn't want to give people any bright ideas, "said Shepard leaning back and crossing her arm, "Let's just say after a small fist to face chat between him and Cole, Justice has learned to behave. Please don't ask me how, I was there and I don't even understand all that Cole did."

Maxwell thought for a few moments and sighed, "But if Cole is able to 'cure' abominations…"

"From what I do understand, Anders and Justice were…is a unique situation, "she said, "Solas might be better able to explain. As much time as I spend with our friendly spirit-like friends, I'm stuck with those would are apparently different than the norm. As far as Cole has gotten, he still doesn't have the words needed to explain some of what he can still do. Maybe there are no words for it."

Changing the subject, Maxwell sighed as put the Weisshaupt reports on top of his desk. "You know what happened yesterday will not be the last we hear about the Grey Wardens, "he said, "Sooner or later, there will be a show down between the two groups and it will most likely involve the Inquisition."

"And you're telling me, why?"

"You were in the middle of the whole split and Harbinger seems to have an interest in them, "said Maxwell sitting back some, "So I'm assigning part of this mess to you. To assist you, the Warden Commanders have loaned us Warden Anders until further notice."

"I'll be happy to work with him again, "said Shepard with a smile, "Just don't call us Team Demon."

 **To be Continued….**


	2. Almost Normal

**Warning: If you are a fan of Vivienne, you might not want to be here. There is going to be some Vivienne bashing here and in later chapters. No matter how many times I played DA:I and how much I tried to make her like or hate me, she has always rubbed me wrong. So I'm going to use this chance to do what I always wanted to do to her in game.**

 **Chapter 2: Almost Normal**

Cole sat on the parapets watching the workmen clearing out rubble in order to start repairs in a new area. He tried to listen to see if anyone needed help, but his inner thoughts were too loud at the moment. Should he get Jane a gift? Should he try to convince the cook to make something special?

"Hey, Kid, "Varric called out walking up the ramp, "How's it going?"

"Hello, Varric. Everything is good, great, "Cole said with a smile and a nod, "How is the story writing."

"Going good, I actually sold more copies than I expected of my last chapter of Swords and Shields, "he answered leaning against the stone wall, "I guess being encouraged by the Inquisitor to make good for my arch-nemesis works."

"You like Cassandra as a friend, "said Cole, "How can she be your arch-nemesis?"

"Shush, don't let her know. I'll never hear the end of it. Anyways, a little birdie told me that you are moving in with Miracle, "said Varric with a grin and then wiped a fake tear, "They grow up so fast. "

Cole ducked down behind his hat as if in embarrassment. Varric shook his head and then said, "Anyways, Kid, I just got done talking with Hawke and she asked me to thank you for all you done…something about fixing Blondie?

"I spoke with Justice, "said Cole with a shrug, "He no longer hurts Anders. I also introduced Anders to Lady Chases-Shadows. They became real good friends. She helps him."

Varric just stared for a few moments and then said, "For a moment there you had me thinking you were almost normal but then you say stuff like that.

Cole shrugged, hid behind his hat as he tilted his head left and right. "I'm real or at least more real than before, "said Cole his face still hidden and then whispered, "But there is still part of me that isn't real."

 **(Not far away)**

Anders just left the tower assigned to the Wardens for their stay at Skyhold with Lady Chases-Shadows following him at his heels. Thinking about his assignment to continue working with the Inquisition, he was relieved that he wouldn't be stuck working with other Wardens that were jumpy about working with a 'tamed abomination' or the insane mage that killed his last all Grey Warden team. Anders noticed Cole talking with Varric and decided to join them if for nothing else to see if Varric still hated him. As he was walking, the mage decided to try to stick with being happy with the idea of working with Cole and Shepard again, they at least accepted him without fear or hate. Plus whenever they were not out in the field, he and Marion would be free to spend more quality time together and try explore their relationship now that Justice no longer causing him to go insane.

Lady Chases-Shadows passed Anders and trotted off to greet Cole by jumping up and rubbing her head up against his arm. "Hi Lady Chases-Shadows, "said Cole reaching over with his other hand to scratch behind her ears.

"So that how it is, "said Anders jokingly, "My cat prefers you over me. What next, Hawke buying you drinks?"

"If she did, Miracle might have a few words with her, "said Varric with a smile that soon vanished when he said, "It's been awhile Blondie. How's life?"

Anders leaned forward and placed his elbows on the stone half-wall. "It's actually looking up for a change, "the mage answered, "Justice is no longer the menace he has been for over a decade, I'm finding a place for myself that does not involved always hiding and I now have a few new friends. One of which I know can help if Justice does start acting up again." Anders glanced over at Cole.

"Justice was confused, hurt, lost, "said Cole, "He's okay now and will no longer hurt Anders. Now Anders will no longer be forced to hurt those close to him. The pain is gone. There is only the memory of pain."

Varric snorted and then said, "Don't know, Blondie and his passenger have a lot to answer for. " The dwarf then looked directly at Anders and said, "I'm willing to give you another chance on the Kid's word, which is way more than you deserve but know this; hurt Hawke again and me and Bianca here will have something to say about it. She's been through enough and a lot of it thanks to you."

Cole's head sharply turned towards the main building and he slowly stood up. "Anger, rage, hate…Demons, Abominations all must be destroyed, "Cole muttered and then louder, "Vivienne is not happy."

"Let's get somewhere there are a few more friendly faces around in case she comes looking for you guys, "said Varric pointing towards the Herald's Rest, "Wicked Grace and drinks?"

 **(Inquisitor's Chambers)**

"I've looked the other way in regards to the pet demon since it seemed to be well leashed, "sneered Vivienne as she stood arms crossed as she looked down upon the seated Inquisitor, "But working with that abomination who is the cause of the mage-templar conflict is insanity! "

"Anders is no longer a…"Shepard started to say Vivienne cut her off.

"So speaks the slut that is bedding a demon, "the mage sneered.

"For someone who claims to be a master of The Game, "Shepard responded unfazed, "You sure do throw weak insults."

Vivienne just glared at the other woman.

"Anders is a Grey Warden and a friend to Warden Commander Cousland, "said Maxwell leaning back into his chair, "You know the one person who actually has hands on experience killing a true Archdemon. Cole is a proven member of the Inquisition and someone I consider a friend."

"You should learn to consider your friends more carefully, "the mage sneered, "Your current choices may prove your undoing."

The Inquisitor stood with a frown and said, "Is that a threat I'm hearing, Enchantress."

"Just an observation, my Dear, "said Vivienne with a smirk. Then with a tilt of her head "Now if you will excuse me."

Once they heard the door open and then closed, Shepard sighed, "Why do I have a feeling she's not going to let this drop?"

"I'm more concerned she might end up trying to take things into her own hands, "said Maxwell as he started to pace some, "However, she is currently too useful and well connected for me to send her back to Orlais."

"How about out of sight, out of mind, "suggested Shepard she tapped a finger on the desk, "I been meaning to head back to my old village since getting my memory back, but been too busy to do so. Why don't I take Cole and Anders with me, go get my old gear and clear up some Inquisition business while we're at it?"

"Your old gear? You mean what you had on you when you arrived in this world, "asked Maxwell as he stopped and looked at Shepard.

"The weapons are useless without ammo, which in my mind is a good thing but the materials they are made out of might prove useful, "said Shepard with a shrug, "The armor was a mess but maybe I could re-purpose pieces of it. I'm actually hoping my old Omni-Tool is there and still functional."

"Omni-Tool?"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Homecoming, Kinda

**Chapter 3: Homecoming…Kinda**

 **(Eastern Hinterlands)**

"So you're telling me, "said Anders swaying in time with his horse, "That you are from another world."

"Cole's a spirit turned human, our boss closes rips in reality with a wave of his hand, "said Jane with a shrug, "You…"

"I get the point, "the mage said raising one hand in surrender as the other continued to hold the reins, "You fit right in."

Jane then frowned as she twisted in the saddle to look back at Cole. He has been blocking her since she told him where they were going. Plus he has only spoken when absolutely needed. He has even gone so far as to taken to sleeping outside of tents when the weather permitted.

Even though it was early yet, Jane decided enough was enough. When they came to the next swift moving stream, she called a halt and ignored Anders raised eyebrow when she said they were to set up camp.

"We should reach Farrows Leap tomorrow afternoon if we leave early enough, "said Shepard as she dismounted, "So take the time to clean up and what not."

"Okay, "said Anders with a confused look as Lady Chases-Shadows jumped down to the ground.

As Cole was rolling out one of the tents, she walked over to him and took his hat. She didn't say a word as she walked off with the hat firmly in hand towards some boulders and shrubbery down the stream. Cole placed a hand on top of his now exposed head as Anders said, "I think she's finally had enough of the silent treatment you have been giving her. "

Cole looked towards the direction Jane walked off to and then down towards the partially unrolled tent. "Leave the tent, "said Anders with an exasperated tone, "The weather looks clear and we can all sleep under the stars tonight. Now go talk to her before she comes back to take something a little more attached to you than your hat."

Cole stood up and stretched a bit before walking off to follow Jane. "You two could have waited until the horses were un-saddled as least, "he muttered as he started to work on making the horses more comfortable.

 **(A ways down the stream)**

Jane was sitting on an old log, with Cole's hat next to her. Looking at the running water, she gave no indication that she heard Cole purposely making noise as he walked across the gravel and sit next to her. He took the hat back and placed it on his head before muttering, "Sorry."

Jane's eyes narrows as she turned to see the top of Cole's hat. "Just tell me what has gotten into you? " she said, "If you no longer want…"

"NO!"said Cole looking up so fast his hat nearly fell off and he reached over to take her hand, "I just don't want you to get hurt again. You almost…"

"Cole…I can die, you can die..at anytime. It's part of the job we do, "said Jane as she reached over with her other hand to touch his cheek and then added with a sad smile, "It's also part of being human. You know this. You helped others go through this even before you became human."

"I know, "said Cole looking directly into her eyes, "I…just thought we would have more time before having to leave again. You need rest…"

"Hold it, "said Jane pulling back her hands, "You're upset because I'm not letting you take care of me?"

Cole shrugged and muttered something about spending more time alone with each other.

Jane rubbed her eyes and said, "You are aware we are on what is basically a working vacation? Once we reach the Farrow's Leap we would only have to complete a few light missions at our own pace. The rest of the time we're be free to do pretty much whatever we want. I promise, no drag…"

"Don't jinx it, "said Cole with a small smile.

Jane tapped the front edge of Cole's hat with a smile. Cole then reached over and pulled her to him so that she was leaning on his shoulder. Jane placed her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She then asked, "Anders is stuck making camp without any help isn't he?"

Cole nodded and said, "Yes."

"Ok, who are you and where is the real Cole, "said Jane wondering why Cole wasn't insisting on going back to help.

"He's on vacation."

 **(Next Day. Farrow's Leap Village)**

"Nice place, "Anders muttered seeing the small village. No more than five buildings, all but the chantry being no larger than two to three rooms in size.

Shepard shrugged and said, "Most of the locals live on their farms. The village is mainly for trade and religious days. One of the smaller buildings is more of a general goods store. The nicest of the remaining three is for the mayor. "

As then rode slowly through the center of town, said mayor stepped out of his house and seeing who lead the small group combed his beard as his eyes narrowed.

"He's not happy you're here, "whispered Cole.

"Great, he's still in charge, "muttered Shepard and then a little louder, "Try to be polite for as long as you can stand it."

"Look who the Marbari dragged in, "said the mayor, "You finally done adventuring and decided to settle down with my boy? Well you're too late, he's already married some girl from Redcliff."

"Good for him, "said Shepard trying not to grind her teeth, "We're just passing through on our way to visit Old Man Jack and Kari."

"Hmmph, you're too late to see Kari, "the mayor growled, "Stupid gal went and turned out to be a mage. Nearly killed one of the boys when they went a courting. Last I heard she was over at Kinloch Hold, but that was before everything went to crap. Then again, Queen Anora was always soft on them mages. Old Man Jack is too old to live on his own, so was moved into Stara's old place about six months ago. Jake and Tosh has taken over watching his sheep. If you see him, see if you can get him to sell his place. He won't be needing it."

Shepard gave her thanks and turned her horse to head to where Jack was staying at now. Once they were far enough away, Cole whispered, "He's lying."

"Let me guess, his son now being married to some girl in Redcliff…nope. If he did partner up with anyone it wasn't anyone female, "said Shepard and then with a shake of her head, "If Kari is a mage, then I'm a Magister. My guess one of the boys wanted more than she was willing to give so she used some of the self defense moves I taught her before leaving. My guess is she ran off and joined the Ferelden army or something. As for Jack, we're heading over to check on him now."

Anders laughed and said, "Is the mayor always like that?"

"That's why he's the mayor, "said Jane, "No one bothers to waste time listening to him when there's planting to be done or sheep to be shearing. If something important actually happens, they go to the Reverend Mother."

 **(Early Evening. A Homestead outside of Farrow's Leap)**

"Home Sweet Home, "Shepard said as they neared Old Man Jack's homestead early in the morning. It was actually nicer than the two men expected. It rather larger than the norm and had solid walls that were actually white washed, a small but sturdy stable with a strong corral and there was even a nice vegetable garden.

Jack was more than happy with the idea to 'rent out' his old place so that the Inquisition could use it as a small permanent base for the area. It would be a nice place for those in the field to rest and heal up without using tents. The three stopped at the fence gate and dismounted.

"The corral looks nice, "mentioned Anders, "I say let the horses loose in there so that they can have a good roll while I check out the hay and water situation."

"Fair enough, "said Jane, "Keep Lady Chases-Shadows close will you? I'm going to check the house and might toss in a few of the pest bombs I made last night in there for good measure. Don't want her getting sick. Cole…" Shepard nearly face palmed when she notice the rogue had vanished.

"Let me go!" a young female voice screamed, "If you don't let me go, I'll rip your dick off.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Nighttime Corruption

**Chapter 4: Nighttime Corruption**

Shocked, Jane walked towards where the screaming was coming from and said, "Kari?"

Cole walked around the main building holding a girl by twisting her arm behind her back. "She had a bow drawn on you, "Cole said in explanation.

"This is my home, "the girl growled, "You are trespassin…Jane?"

Shepard crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Shouldn't you be in Denerim?"

Cole released the girl and then easily dodged the fist that she swung at him. "Friendly sort, isn't she, "said Anders with a smirk.

"Where's Gramps?" the girl demanded.

Shepard sighed and then said, "Jack is now living in town. He gave us permission to check the place out to see if the Inquisition might have a use for it. But if you're back…"

"Oh…"

"Mine telling me why you were so quick to stick an arrow in me,"asked Shepard.

The girl twisted her hands as she said, "I didn't know it was you?"

 **(Later that night)**

A slightly disappointed Cole was in the process of pulling off his shirt when the door to the bedroom opened. He was told that he and Anders would be sharing the room when he was led here by Kari. So he figured that it was the mage coming in to get ready for bed. Cole froze, when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Jane said, "Hope you're not too tired. I have some corrupting to do tonight." She then placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"You're here, "said Cole as he enjoyed the attention, "I was told that…"

"I traded with Anders, "said Jane as Cole turned to look into her eyes and pulled her close, "I'm surprised you didn't 'hear' me planning this even with me blocking you out some."

Cole placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Close enough that his slight height advantage made him look down a little to continue looking into her eyes. "If you didn't come here, I would have gone to you once Kari was asleep."

"You sure about this, "asked Jane searching his pale blue eyes and running a hand through his messy hair, "I've noticed that…"

Cole brought up a hand to cup her face and kissed her. Jane's eyes closed so she didn't see the brief flash of light in Cole's eyes before he closed them as well. "I'm more real than I ever been, "he said and then with a sad look, "but there is still part of me that isn't. If that bothers you…"

"Cole, "said Jane with a humorous tone, "You've 'seen' some of the people I use to work with. Asari, Krogan, Turian…I've flirted and worked with plenty of non-human races. I even slept with a Turian once. I have no problem with you not being fully human. It's part of your charm."

Cole frowned wondering if she considers him like the Turian, a release...

"Cole, I love you, "said Jane sensing where his thoughts were going. She firmly placed her hands on the sides of Cole's face before pulling him to her for a deep kiss. "Don't you ever doubt that…HEY!"

Cole bent down and picked up Jane bridal style. Due to how he made himself appear smaller than he actually was by wearing loose clothes and the over sized hat, even she had forgotten at times just how strong he was.

Cole smirked and carried Jane to the bed as he said, "I've believed you said once that when I act more assertive you would want me to 'corrupt' you."

As Cole placed her on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just before bringing him down for a kiss she said, "I guess this is going to be a mutual corruption."

 **(Scene goes to dark…damn you Bioware. I need a MOD, stat!)**

Jane woke up to the sound of Cole's beating heart as her head rested on his bare chest. She rubbed her check against his chest and the arm wrapped around her tightened briefly. "Let's stay.."Cole started to say before sharply turning his head towards the door.

"WHAT THE…WHY ARE YOU IN JANE'S ROOM?!" a female voice demanded.

"I should have known she couldn't resist waking me up early when I told her I wanted to sleep in today, "said Jane with a chuckle, "Another good reason to switch rooms."

"I AM CALM!" the voice rang out again, "WHERE'S JANE?!"

Jane sighed as she moved to get up, "Guess I should…"

Cole's arm tightened preventing Jane from getting up. "Anders is actually enjoying messing with Kira's mind, "he said with a smile. Cole kissed Jane's forehead and pulled up the blanket to better cover them just before the door slammed open.

"I thought I locked that door, "said Jane as she sat up in bed, holding the blanket to her chest. Kira's eyes went wide seeing an obviously naked Jane and Cole sharing a bed. Kira just remained frozen as Cole also sat up, letting the blanket slide down to reveal his pale and wiry form with a few well placed bruises. Cole rubbed one of his hands on his head messing his hair even more when Anders popped up behind Kira and took hold of the girl's shoulders. "Sorry about the interruption, "the mage said with a smirk as he let the girl away, "Just carry on as if we weren't here." The door closed behind them.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "You knew this was going to happen."

Cole lay back down on his side and held up his head with one hand, "She was starting to have thoughts that would have hurt her and maybe you if she didn't learn we were already together. This may shock and hurt her a little now, but will prevent a deeper hurt and anger later."

Jane flopped back down and looked up at the ceiling and said, "And the way Kira is, it would take a big shock to make it sink in." She then rolled to her side to look at Cole to say, "Soooo…"

"So?" Cole said with a smirk. Jane got up and straddled his waist to lean over him and say, "Are we going to do what Anders recommended and carry on?"

 **To be continued…**

 **Ok, I have never been able to write a decent love scene. I've tried but I just can't seem to get the right words down. So I decided to give Bioware a small salute in how they handle their love scenes by just fading to black. So I apologize for those who were hoping for a full out lemon here, but I doubt that is ever going to happen in this or any of my stories.** **If anyone wants to write that 'MOD', so long as it is tasteful please go for it. Reason: Look at how many Cole/Shepard fanfics there are or Colemance fics in general. I know we've been told he's mentally a child, but children grow up and he gives sex/dating advice to random people in the street for crying out-loud.**


	5. Omni-Tool

**Ok Silly Question Time: Can in game Cole be considered a 4** **th** **wall breaker? You know the kind of character in a show or story that acts like he knows that he is a fictional character. (ie Deathpool) He obviously knows about Star Wars, Citizen Cane and other movies. If he isn't, do you think that he might become one in a future DLC or DA game?**

 **Chapter 5: Omni-Tool**

Wearing a comfortable pair of worn pants and a pale shirt, Jane helped herself to the last of the left-over oatmeal. Lady Chases-Shadows jumped up onto the counter sniffing to see what Jane might be edible but then turned her nose up and sat down. "Well excuse me, my Lady, that my standards are not up to yours, "Jane joked as she gave the cat one small stroke on the head before turning to sit down at the table. Anders walked in and said, "It's about time you got out of bed." Anders took the now empty pot and placed it in the sink. Using the water pump above the sink, he filled it with water to start cleaning.

"I thought my healer recommended more bed rest, "said Jane just before taking a mouthful of oatmeal.

"What you were doing in bed was not resting, "said Anders with a smirk, "Relaxing, but not resting."

Changing the subject, Jane said, "If you don't mind, I need to go through an old chest that's in your room."

"This one, "said Cole dragging in a wooden chest and placing it next to her. Jane shrugged and reached down to open the chest. On top was a scarred, dark chest piece with a red and white 'N7' barely legible above the right breast. Jane's hand tightened on the chest's lid as unexpected emotions and memories flooded her mind. Cole placed a gentle hand over hers and squeezed. She could sense his concern and caring. He then turned to take the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal away knowing she wasn't going to be eating anymore at the moment. She pulled out the armor piece by piece as she placed them on the table, slowly remembering how each scar, each rip was made in that last battle. Dried blood was still encrusted on the waist piece where a big gap in the armor could be seen. Shepard had to fight not to grip the area on her waist where the scar still remained. She got that injury shortly before Anderson died.

Lady Chases-Shadows trotted over and started rubbing against the woman's leg. The cat looked up with a small meow as if asking if she was alright.

Shepard smiled and gave Lady Chases-Shadows a scratch behind the ears and then reached in to pull out the weapons, the first being a Eviscerator shotgun. She quickly and surely checks the clips to find that as she expected was empty. Next came a Tempest sub-machine gun and just looking at it she knew it would never fire again even if it had clips. The casing was cracked beyond what she could do to repair it even if she wanted to. Last was her M-77 Paladin and it received the same cold treatment as the shotgun but surprisingly the clips were almost full. She could have sworn she emptied the damn thing into some husk.

On the very bottom of the chest, laid the wrist and palm pieces of her omni-tool. She carefully picked them up and looked them over. They seem to in good shape and then muttered as she put them on, "Only one way to find out."

Once in place, Shepard clenched her fist a few times trying to give it a small charge and then took a deep breath before activating it. It flickered briefly and then lit up bright encompassing her lower arm. Anders eyes widen at the sight and hissed, "By the Maker…"

Shepard frowned as she press a few buttons and then Mordin's voice filled the room. " _Glycine, valine, leucin, isoleucine, alanine, they all are aliphatice, so you will not see the ring!_ "

Neither Cole nor Anders could understand what was being said, but they could tell that in spite of how happy the song sounded it was causing Jane's eyes to water. She sighed and then pressed a few more buttons and a 3-D image of a Reaper appeared above her arm. An emotionless female voice this time filled the room but Shepard lowered the volume and said, "In case you were wondering, this is what Harbinger looks like in person."

Shepard then quickly shut off the Omni-Tool when they heard a door opening and in walked Kari carrying a pair of skinned and cleaned rabbits. "Well I got part of dinner…you okay Jane?" Kair said noticing the sadden look on her old friend and almost sister.

"Yeah, "she said and then glanced over to the stack of stuff on the table, "I…got my memories back some time ago. It's just proving a little more painful than I expected going through my chest now that I know what all this stuff is."

"You got your memory back, that's great!, "Kari said as she placed the rabbits on a chopping block and then sat down, "So where are you from? How did you…"

"Kari, "said Shepard with a firm voice, "Its best that you don't know."

 **To be continued…**


	6. StarGazing

**Chapter 6: Star Gazing**

Sitting on a hay bale and enjoying the cool night air, Jane tapped away on her Omni-Tool checking to see what still worked and determining what data to remove. "Who the hell put those on here, "she muttered finding some old messages from Kaiden and didn't even think twice before deleting them. She then actually smiled when she found that most of her music files were actually saved to the built in memory. 'Better make sure Joker didn't accidentally send me anymore videos before that last fight, 'she thought, "Don't want to explain those to anyone.'

"Hey, "said Jane as Cole sat down next to her.

With his hat on his lap, Cole's smile was easily seen when he looked towards her for a moment and then leaned back to look up at the stars. "I like it here, "he said, "but there's not much for me to do. I need to help."

"Yeah, "said Shepard turning off her Omni-Tool and then leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees, "It's a nice place to rest and recover, but no way I could ever live here. Guess that's why I left as soon as I could take care of myself."

"Thus the Demon came to be, "said Cole and then took a deep breath, "You also felt the need to help."

"Maybe, "said Jane, "But I was a less nice about it than you are."

"You stopped those who were hurting others, "said Cole pulling Jane to him and then said, "Then you helped me."

Jane laughed slightly remembering how they first met. She was afraid that Cole's apparent emotional state would cause problems while she was attempting to rescue the Inquisitor's group and then Cole 'randomly' yelling that he was not panicking. "You seemed so young then, "said Jane.

"In a way I was. I was not a child,"said Cole, "but since I was not yet real enough, I was finding it difficult to learn how to behave around people."

"Well I for one am happy you grew up, "said Jane placing a small kiss on his lips. The then placed her head on his shoulder and joined him in star gazing trying to forget the dangers that could be found among those same stars.

 **(Next day and about a two hour walk from the homestead)**

A bright sunny day found Shepard's team walking up to a pile of rubble found in the valley of two hills.

"So this is where you were found, "said Anders looking over the concrete rubble. Eyes narrowed as he looked at rebar sticking out and said, "You're lucky to be alive if you fell into this mess. What are these things?"

"The metal bars? They're used to reinforce the concrete, "said Jane activating her Omni-Tool to scan the rubble, "Concrete is a building material you pour and then let dry. It can take a lot of weight but will break if twisted, thus the reinforcing bars."

"Hmmm, "said Anders, "Sound like something the engineers might be interested in."

"Unfortunately, I really don't know what goes into making concrete and I don't have the info saved on my Omni-Tool, "Shepard said and then said, "You alright Cole?"

Cole was sitting on the side of the hill, just above the rubble. Face once again hidden he shook his head. "Something is not right here, "he said, "The sound of the Fade is almost completely covered up by a different song. It feels cold, unfeeling, old." He then stood up, looked around, then turned and pointed, "Up there."

Shepard turned her Omni-Tool back on and waved it in the direction that Cole pointed. Nothing out of the ordinary, but then again she still didn't know what the thing would pick up in a world where magic existed. She turned off the Omni-Tool and said, "Ok let's check it out. Anders stay here in case something happens, Cole lead the way since you are able to sense it."

Anders untied his staff in case it might be needed as he watched the pair climb up the hill. He tried using Justice to sense what Cole did, but for some reason Justice was completely silent. Anders had a bad feeling about this.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Cole took a few steps forward and said, "Here."

"Cole there is nothing…"said Shepard as she stepped up next to him but then a bright light blinded her, "…here. Fuck."

Jane Shepard was now standing in what appeared to be ruined remains of the Catalyst's Chambers from the Citadel. "Cole, "Jane said softly when she looked to where the rogue was should be standing only to see a faint outline of the former spirit as he was obviously looking for her.

"Welcome back, Shepard, "said a hated double voice as a broken hologram of a human boy appeared.

"I thought you were going to be destroyed, "growled Shepard, hands starting to glow, "Was that a lie?"

"The solution you chose was not fully completed, "said the Catalyst, "As in the past, the created rebelled against their creator. I created Harbinger. Harbinger rebelled against me by refusing to merge with organic life. The surge that was to be released was redirected back on itself, causing a dimensional tear."

"So I…failed, "said Shepard as her heart sank.

"No, "said the Catalyst, "Enough of the energy did reach out to complete the convergence in the majority of other life forms, both organic and synthetic. In a sense, the results were better than expected. The Mass Relays were damaged, but were left repairable."

Jane took a deep breath and felt as if a great weight she had been carrying for years has finally been lifted off of her. She then asked, "I arrived here about three years ago, no memories and at a younger age. How did that happen?"

"When you added your energy to the crucible's it was supposed to be spread out to aid in the synthesis, "answered the Catalyst, "but a good portion it was forced back when Harbinger rebelled. I was able to use that energy to reform you. Since you would be basically starting a new life, I determined that it would be best to start with a younger form and blocked your many of your memories to make it easier acclimate to your new environment if it proved livable. I did not remove them completely, since there was a chance you would need them when and if you came across Harbinger. For this same reason I was unable to heal your injuries. This would mean removing all alterations that had been made to you, including your implants and Element Zero exposure. I determined that your Biotics and enhancements would prove useful enough that it was worth the temporary discomfort on your part."

"Why?"

"I could sense Harbinger and others were also being pulled through the tear, "replied the Catalyst, "I had nano-seconds to determine a plan of action and if one was truely needed. There was a small chance that he would find some way to return and re-start the now obsolete cycle. I no longer have any control over him but in the past you could fight him. When I arrived on this world, I barely had enough energy to activate a camouflaging shield. I then went offline in an attempt to store what reserves I had and to slowly accumulate additional energy from the environment. A surge created by Harbinger's arrival to this world awakened me. I determined that decades had passed since my own arrival and deduced that even though we all were pulled through the tear at the same moment; we would all arrive at different times and perhaps even different locations. I was concerned that you may never reach this world or had done so before I did and were already dead. Fortunately, you did arrive and not far from my own location.

"Wait, "said Shepard, "You said others. Who else fell through?"

"I cannot say beyond that they were among the united fleet that fought the Reapers, "said the Catalyst, "I am aware of two other arrivals have already occurred, but both now are dead. They were both Krogan and were mistaken for monsters by the native population. If you wish to be notified when and if others arrive, you can use your Omni-Tool to download tools needed to do this as well as other data from my system. But I do ask a favor in return."

Jane was already tapping away at her Omni-Tool, downloading all she could from the Catalyst when she said, "What do you want?"

"Kill me."

"What?!"said Shepard as she stopped working, "You want me to kill you?"

"My purpose is complete, "said the Catalyst, "The cycle is no longer needed. You are now aware as to why you are here and have been given the tools to needed to complete the purpose I have given you. I am now obsolete and a danger to this world. Harbinger could use the technology here to add to his own if he should find me. So far my shielding has prevented this detection, but it will someday fail. Kill me and destroy all that is here."

 **To be continued…**

 **Ow..ow..ow…I hate the Catalyst! His logic never makes any sense and gives me a headache even when I write it myself. I had to pull out my emergency Wand of Illogical Logic +2 for this one. (waves wand and it sputters) Damn it used up the last charge.**


	7. Forget It

**Okay, I swear my writing and grammar has gotten worse over the years rather than better. Anyone have any recommendations of a free online writing course?**

 **Chapter 7: Forget It**

Cole was surprisingly calm after Jane vanished into thin air. He could barely sense her, but it was enough to know that she was unhurt and close by. He carefully searched the area trying to find something, anything. The 'other' song he was hearing was still there, but not as strong as if it was no longer trying to get someone's attention. He eventually decided that he needed help and ran down the hill to get Anders.

After explaining what happened, the mage followed Cole back up the hill and started to use magic to see if he could find anything that Cole may have overlooked. Just as the sun was beginning to set and they were about to give up for the day, a loud hissing noise filled the air. More the shattered concret and metal boxes faded into existence. Shepard herself also appeared with the Omni-Tool now shaped into a large blade that was cutting through one of the larger metal boxes.

"Jane, "said Cole hesitantly as he could feel her forcibly blocking him out as if slamming a door into his face.

"Someone needs to be here at all times, "said Commander Shepard coldly, "No one but Inquisition is to come anywhere near this place. Anders, come morning I need you to head out to the nearest outpost and send a message back to Skyhold. I need a group here ASAP to clear everything out and once that is done, burn the ground. I want every possible trace removed or completely destroyed."

Anders nodded and then glanced at Cole briefly before saying, "I'll go get some camping gear and something for us to eat. I'll inform Kari, that…I'll ask if she's interested in going to the outpost with me. I'll make something up."

"Thank you, "said Shepard as she turned to stare at the now ripped opened box. Anders patted Cole on the shoulder as if wishing him luck as the mage walked away. As the mage made his way down the hill, Cole walked over to her and silently placed his hands on her shoulders. At that moment the dam broke and all that Jane was feeling rushed over him. Frustration, sadness, a new burden. Jane turned and nearly tackled Cole. He drew his arms around her and just held her. She who had been so strong for so many now needed his strength. He was more than willing to help shoulder her burdens, no matter what they may be.

 **(A week later)**

Shepard watched from horseback as the Inquisition engineers in the distance climbed over everything. She wasn't too worried; the electronics was way beyond what they could even begin to figure out, but the building materials was something they could work on. She didn't want to leave, but she was now under orders to return back to Skyhold. The Inquisitor felt that Corypheus was well pass due to make an appearance, plus the Grey Warden issue was escalating. Hopefully, Maxwell had a proper leash put on Vivienne by now. Otherwise Shepard was going to resolve the Vivienne issue in a very messy and politically incorrect way. Cole gave Shepard a look when that thought crossed her mind. She shrugged and held out her hands in a 'What?' motion.

"Okay you two, "said Anders driving a cart holding the chest holding Shepard's old stuff and all the camping gear. His horse, was tied to the rear of the cart to follow along, "No more silent talk when I'm around. It's starting to get creepy."

"Hey! Wait up!"Kari yelled as she ran over. She stopped and took hold of the wagon's side as she knelt over panting.

"No, "said Cole firmly not even giving the girl time to recover so she could speak.

Kari looked at Cole with an angry look and was finally able to say, "You don't even know what I'm going to say and you're not the one in charge!"

"You can't come with us, "said Shepard.

"Why not? I'm good at…"

"Now is not a good time, "said Shepard, "If you wish to join the Inquisition, you are welcome to sign up like anyone else, but you just can't come with us. "

"But…"

Jane sighed and looked at Cole. Cole thought for a moment and then nodded. He dismounted and walked over to the girl. He looked directly into her eyes and said, "Forget."

 **(A few hours later)**

Kari woke up in her room with a start. It was mid afternoon, why the hell was she still in bed. Why did…Kari frowned as if trying to remember something and then gave up. "Guess I should get that stew started, "she muttered to herself, "Those Inquisition guys are going to be hungry when they get back."

 **(At the same time a ways down the road)**

Cole was sleeping in the cart as they traveled slowly down the road. Shepard looked over to him worriedly. She knew that since he became more human it was difficult to make people forget but this...

"He'll be alright, "said Anders, "It's actually not as bad as it is when you overdo using your powers. He just needs rest."

"Was it worth it, "asked Shepard.

"She is safer now, "said Anders, "She'll no longer be driven to try to follow your footsteps, Harbinger will not be able to get information about you from her and the Inquisition will be keeping an eye on her since she'll be in charge of keeping that new outpost in shape. If Cole was up to it, I would say do the same thing to Jack and anyone else around here that might remember you use to live at that homestead. "

Just then a bright green flashed appeared going across the sky. "What the…"said Anders as he stopped the cart. Cole groaned something about the sound from the Breach as he tried to wake up.

"Just perfect, "said Shepard.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Corypheus Returns

**Chapter 8: Corypheus Returns**

"Investigator Shepard and Agent Cole reporting in, "said Shepard with a Thedas salute to the Inquisition guard at the camp close to Haven.

"Thank the Maker, "the guard said, "The Inquisitor has been asking for you guys for days. Messages have been sent out but no one could find you."

"Sorry about that, "said Shepard with a shrug, "We saw the flash and figured that it would be best to beeline it here. Where is the Inquisitor?"

"You'll find him at the center of camp, "said the guard as he passed them along, "You can leave your horses here, I'll have one of the boys take care of em."

"Nervous, frightened, fortified, "muttered Cole as he walked along side Jane, "They are afraid but able to face that fear and do what is needed. That's good. The fear will help keep them alive."

"Cole, "said Jane.

"I can handle it, "he said, "It's easier now than before. I can drown them out when needed."

"It's about time you guys got back, "said Varric with a wave, "Enjoy the honeymoon?"

Shepard gently shoved the dwarf to the side as Cole hid behind his hat. "No honeymoon, but it was a nice break for a while anyways, "she said then more seriously, "I sent Anders to Skyhold."

"Good, "said Varric as he walked with them, "The last time he got near to tall, dark and ugly it wasn't pretty. Hawke stayed behind to keep an eye on the Wardens just in case. If one of them starts acting all weird she'll take care of it somehow. If they all start acting weird, she'll lock the gate behind her as she high tails it out."

No one mentioned it, but they all knew it would kill Hawke if it was Anders that Corypheus decided to use.

"Justice is strong, steady now, prepared,"said Cole confidently, "He will not be as easily affected as before. Working together, they will be able to fight it but it will hurt. Bad."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better, "asked Varric, "I just started to like the guy again."

"Ah shit, "Shepard said under her breath seeing a familiar set of white robes close to the war table along with the rest of the inner circle.

"Hmph, at least you got rid of the abomination, "Vivienne sneered, "Don't you think you might lose your little pet bringing him here?"

"Enchantress, "said the Inquisitor firmly not bothering to look up from the map, "You will be respectful or I will have you shackled."

Vivienne raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Shepard took a calming breath and said, "Sorry we're a little late."

"Wouldn't start the party without you, "said Maxwell and then he stood up straight, "Don't see why I'm bothering with the map. The whole area has been altered. The point team has already been selected and gearing up. I want you and Cole to be on rescue. Between the two of you, you should be able to find anyone hurt and be able to pull 'em out even if they're buried. Blackwall will go with you to give you some cover. Wish Anders could be here, (everyone ignored Vivienne's snort) we could use an extra healer but its good that he isn't."

"Vivienne is going to be working with Cassandra and Iron Bull with containment. I don't want any demons getting away, "Maxwell continued. Then the ground shook slightly and boulders began to rise up. "To Arms!" ordered the Inquisitor as he and his team marched of in the direction where most of the commotion seemed to be taking place.

A red light flash was seen not far away followed quickly by a boom. The ground started to crack and split. Portions of it started to fly up.

Blackwall was on the very edge of one of the portions that started to rise faster than the others. The ground crumbled under his feet and he started to fall. Shepard used her biotics to catch and bring him down safely. "Thank you, my Lady, "said Blackwall, "But I think now it's time we get to work."

Cole looked around and then said as he jogged away, "Fallen, landed hard, pain. Broken arm. This way."

The next hour was complete but surprisingly organized mayhem. Cole sensed someone in pain or trapped, Shepard would help lift heavier rubble or shield against falling debris, Blackwall would fight off the occasional demon, Venatori or Red Templar as the duo dug someone out. Once they had to get out of the way of a falling dragon. They had just finished carrying a guard an unconscious guard to the healing tents and Shepard was munching on some field rations to get some calories in her as they were leaving the camp.

Cole suddenly pushed her to the side as a white sigil appeared where she was standing and froze over. "My, my…your pet is rather protective of you, "said Vivienne her robes now very bright in the shadowy darkness, "And you not even a mage, how did you tame it I wonder. Or did it tame you?"

"Lady Vivienne, what is the meaning behind this, "demanded Blackwall stepping in front of the pair, his shield and sword ready.

"I'm just following orders, "she smiled, "No demons are to leave here alive. Stand aside, Rainer, or I will be forced to assume you are also being controlled by the creature."

"Where are Cassandra and Iron Bull," demanded Shepard.

"They are no doubt doing their duty to the fullest, "said Vivienne as her magical shields glimmered, "It was easy enough to become separated in the chaos. " She pulled out a sword hilt and summoned an arcane blade, "Now I'm going to do mine!"

She flew towards Cole, who vanished out of her way and Blackwall moved to block her. Her blade hit Blackwall's shield and sparks flew. Shepard tried to use her biotics to contain the mage, but the mage somehow broke free and sent a blast of ice towards the woman. "Enough of this dance, "said Vivienne as she flew back and started to cast a rather large looking spell. Clouds started to appear above them, but the Cole appeared behind her and rapped the butt of a dagger into the back of her head. The mage went down groggy but still awake. Cole wasted no time in pulling out one of his many belts and used them to bind her hands.

As Cole was tying Vivienne up, Blackwall said, "I can't believe she did that. Why?"

"I can, "said Shepard, "She was raised maybe even partially brainwashed about the dangers of unattended mages, spirits and so on. Even in the face of proof to the contrary, she just couldn't let go."

Blackwall sighed, "Guess the Inquisitor will need to pass judgment on her. Glad it's not me."

 **(Sometime later)**

"He's over there, "said Cole pointing towards the center of the war-zone and then started to walk in that direction knowing that Jane would follow.

Shepard jogged after Cole and arrived along with the remainder of the inner circle to watch the Inquisitor walk down a set of ruined stairs.

"Inquisitor, "Cassandra called out, "Are you alright?"

"Victorious, I see, "said Morrigan holding her side, "What a novel result, and it seems that the Breach if finally closed."

Cassandra asks, "What do we do now?"

Maxwell looked around for a few moments as if looking for something, someone. Then sighed, "We go back to Skyhold."

As the group moved to leave, Shepard looked around for the missing member of the group, Solas. As she turned, Shepard saw that Cole was standing still with a frown and crossed arms. "The wolf leaves to licks his wounds before beginning the hunt again, "said Cole more to himself.

"Cole, "Shepard asked, feeling deep concern from her partner, "What's wrong?"

"Disillusion, Guilt, Loss, "Cole answered lowering his arms. He then looks towards Jane and his face softens, "The solution he sought is gone, now he plans another that pains him. I can't help him."

 **To be continued…**


	9. Day After

**Chapter 9: Day After**

 **(Jane's Quarters, Mid-Morning)**

A nude and slightly sore Jane Shepard woke up to the lovely sight of a equally nude Cole sleeping on his back. His slightly scarred and wiry frame gave proof that in spite of being a very compassionate man, he could and will fight if needed.

Victorious, after-battle sex was much better than the desperate pre-battle kind, she thought as memories of last night's after celebration activities came to mind. Or maybe it was just Cole. Cole sighed and opened his eyes turning to send Jane a hungry look. Jane smirked as she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him, knowing full well how her feelings affected him and his, her when they were so fully open to each other.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted them and Cole groaned as if in pain. "Ignore, Forget... "he rasped, "They don't need help."

"Wish I could, "she said just before she kissed him on the tip of his nose. She moved off of him and grabbed hold of a robe as she said, "But it is past time to get up. I have reports to complete and you wanted to help out the healers with the injured."

 **(Josephine's Office a little later)**

"And here I thought things would get easier once Corypheus was gone, "said Maxwell as he sat down in one of the chairs in Josephine's office, "I read both your's and Blackwell's reports in regards to Vivienne and considering how she has been acting lately I'm going to take them as completely true. But that does leave me in bit of a bind. Legally I could have her executed, but politically that would not be a good idea. Not when the Inquisition needs to appear open minded in regard to mage rights and killing the leader of the mages that remained loyal to the Chantry would cause serious problems. But we can't let her go. Even if she was banned from ever returning to Skyhold, she may still once again cause problems and not just in regards to Cole and Anders. She may start believing we have all been corrupted by the so-called demons."

"Any chance we could get some healers to take a look at her and have her declared insane, "said Shepard, "She seemed crazy enough when she attacked us."

"That might work, "mused Josephine, "Cole origins are not well known outside of our inner circle. Most just see him as a strange young man who is talented but kind hearted rogue. Many believe he grew up isolated and that being the reason for his strange behavior. And they have seen how civilized he has become since joining the Inquisition. There are many, especially among the healers who he regularly volunteers to help, that are upset about the unprovoked attack."

"Grey Warden Anders looks very little like the Apostate Anders that destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall, "mused Leliana, "He has changed and seems to truly want to make amends. Anders is a common enough name that he doesn't even need to change it. Any 'expert' in abominations will clearly see that he is not the monster that Vivienne describes so long as Justice continues to behave himself."

"Let us not forget, Anders has also been spending much of his free time among the healers, "Shepard brought up but then asked, "What would happen to Vivienne if she is declared insane?"

"Good question, "said Josephine, "Before the mage-templar conflict, any mage declared insane was usually made tranquil. Due to recent events, that would actually be worse than having her executed. We could hand her over to the Chantry where they could suppress her magic and see about possible treatment. Who knows, it might actually help her get over this obsession. So should I arrange having a suitable healer examine her?"

"Do it, "said Maxwell and then focused once more on Shepard, "Now if the reports of wonderment I'm getting from our engineers are any indication you have something big to tell us but have not yet submitted a full report on."

"I would rather this information be limited to only you and the Advisors. Cole doesn't even know the bulk of it, yet, "said Shepard and then chuckled, "He understands."

Leliana frowned and said, "I assure you my agents can be…"

"Guards, leave the room, "ordered the Inquisitor, "Leliana I'm holding you to your word that all your agents are gone and no one else is listening."

Leliana sighed and sent a hand signal. Nothing seemed to happen but after a few moments, Leliana said, "They are gone."

Maxwell nodded and then gave Shepard a look, "Well?"

Shepard activated her Omni-Tool and brought up some images, "I apologize if you can't see them clearly due to the size of the images, but I'm limited to what I have."

"By the Maker, "said Maxwell, "Let me guess, the Omni-Tool you mentioned."

"Yeah, but that's not the big secret, "said Shepard tapping on one image to enlarge it as much as possible.

 **(Elsewhere at the same time)**

On the desk in the Inquisitor's empty chambers, sat Corypheus' broken Orb. The pieces shook and sparks arced between them briefly. Then they were still once more.

 **The End…**


	10. Extra: Sneak Peek

**Ok I already got a few chapters of the next Demon story written out. No promises as to when it will be posted but I figured since Demon's Homecoming was so short, it wouldn't hurt to post a few sneak peeks of what I'm working on now. This story is still being written so these scenes may not make it to the final cut. Working Title: Demon at Ostagar**

 **Extra: Sneak Peek**

"Got lost did we, "asked the noble with a smile, "We're a few days march from Ostagar and the Korcari Wilds. If you don't mind, would you walk with me back to camp? I need to inform someone of what happened and see that my men are given proper rites. And if I may be so bold, who do I have to thank for my timely rescue?"

"Jane Shepard, "she said with a tip of her head and then asked, "And you are…?"

"Ah, pardon my manners, "he said as he started to walk and she fell in step by him, "I am…

(Static Fills Your Screen)

"One moment, please, "came a strong, male voice. Shepard turned to see a dark skinned, bearded man wearing grey leather armor walking towards them followed by a Mabari war hound.

(A scrolling count-down)

"I know what you plan to do and I can't do a damn thing about it, "Shepard hissed to the Teyrn, "To be honest, after being here the last few weeks I'm starting to see your reasoning. Sacrifice the few here to save the many elsewhere. "

(Color Test Screen)

"Now I'm seriously pissed, "growled a glowing Shepard as the surrounding darkspawn were knocked back.


End file.
